The Broken Within
by Danger of Dreamers
Summary: Cece & Rocky are having an extra hard time in school. Cece gets crap about her dad, why was he taken away? Everyone knows that Rocky's peppy, sweet, & innocent right? What happens when her broken personality reveals a long term secret she has been hiding?


**Chapter 1: Suffrage **

**Hello Dreamers! My name is…. okay then. Who am I? Oh well! Here is another Dece, Runther and possibly Tynka story. I say possibly because it mainly focused on Runther and Dece. This is rated T or PG-14 for a reason because it is filled with Mystery, Romance, Angst and Drama. Read at your own risk.**

It was hard to think that Cece doubted her instincts of her life. She was calm, careless, full of spirit, and everyone loved her. Her dad loved her even though he _needed _to leave because of an incident. Was molesting involved? Possibly… She would never tell. The only snippet of information ever giving was that it happened after school when she was 8. It broke her inside, but worse, it gave the kids a reason to harass, bully, and pick on her. Cece was strong, but her armor couldn't fight off the cold, wrenching, heartless assumptions. The girl didn't even realize how bad the event was until…. The police took him away. Her heart and body were mistreated, thanks to… teenagers.

Cece had just left home, getting a headstart on being on time. Her mother was on a 24/7 watch program, so she always walked with Deuce to the hell that was her school. The minute she was out the door, her phone buzzed.

**_Hey Cece!_**

_Hey Deuce! Are you ready to go? I'll be their in 2 minutes._

_**Well,** **actually...**_

_Deuce?_

**_I have the flu, so I am going to stay in bed and get better so I can go tomorrow!_**

_Deuce! I need you there! Those assholes are going to tease and make fun of me!_

**_And when I am around they don't?_**

_They see you as a threat._

**_Your just messing with me._**

_No! I am dead serious._

Without Cece noticing the door infront of her, she fell onto the ground. Quickly got up and brushed herself off and entered.

_Okay Deuce, I'm in school..._

**_Good! Now remember what I told you, don't get into any trouble. I'll be back tomorrow to keep you company. Can you pick up my HW and stop by after school?_**

_Alright, I'll miss you... Seeya._

_**Text me after class! **_

Cece walked rapidly down the hall, hiding from all the whispers like 'Poor Jones' and 'I heard her dad is in jail'. Her head, agonized and aching, harshly hit her closed locker door. The pain was decent compared to the giggles pounding around her. She shot up after Rocky tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Cece, everyone is staring at you" her best friend whispered to her. On purpose, Cece tried to bang her head on the locker. Luckily, Rocky had her back and stopped it.

"So let them, it's not going away anytime soon" Cece murmured, slowly turning to Rocky. Her face had a small warm smile on it, but Cece just let tears fall from her cheeks. "I don't want to be here anymore, Rocky. I'm going to slowly die in this hell-hole"

"You can't just stop going to school, and I know you tried that 2 years ago" Rocky scolded the redhead, but she wouldn't mind skipping too.

Now Rocky, Rocky may not have had any problems with her home life, that didn't mean the thought of who she was, made people hate her. She is the girl you call names in the hall, she is the one you would pick on for being a virgin, staying pure. The term Goody-goody wore off of her, it was now the innocent. No matter where she went, her life was threatened. The girl was a pushover, a basket case. Nobody knew it, but there was more behind this dancer. Her patience was hanging by a thread ready to snap under the pressure, she couldn't be contained like Cece could. Nothing had been quite right around there. The only person that will know is a certain blonde headed boy named Gunther, but they aren't even friends. At least, to Rocky.

A few boys walked up to the two girls. "Hey Rocky" the boy on the left called to her. She was smart not to reply, he had flicked a condom at her. It bounced off her arm and hit the floor. Rocky closed her eyes and counted to ten with her hands gripped together.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level when it comes to waiting til marriage" Rocky said with a little shake, but confidently. They all took glances at each other before the tallest boy stepped up to her.

"Nobody wants a giraffe as a wife, sweetheart. You're lucky if you get anyone" he snapped back at her. Her eyes were ready to water; she closed them letting them escape her tear duct. She tried to hide her face by looking the other way.

"Can't you just leave Rocky alone?" Cece spoke up, pushing Rocky aside. The jerk felt the need to take this father than acceptable. "How's your daddy Cece? Still a bit vicious?" he whispered in her ear. The anger boiled up inside her, she sprung forward only to be restrained by Rocky, but she had a hard time keeping her back. When Cece was mad, she would make sure to get her point across.

"Would you jerk offs get the fuck out of here?" Rocky blurted out with Cece still in her grip. The jocks laughed to each other. "Did little saint Raquel just swear?" The shortest guy said, pretending to gasp.

"I'd listen to the lady" a voice echoed through the halls. Every single head turned to the source. It was Gunther, yes, Gunther Hessenheffer, they boy who went from the school's sparkle to the most popular guy in school, he was captain of the football team, basketball….you get the point. Every girl had his picture inside their lockers, all except one… Can you guess who?

"Ayy Gunther, What's up my man? I'll be with you in a sec. I just need to finish something" the jerk said looking back a Rocky, checking her out. She only rolled her eyes, trying to kill him with her glare. "No, your not. I'll give you three seconds to leave these 2 alone." Gunther warned the group. They backed off slowly, before dispatching into the halls.

"You didn't have to do that Gunther, I can take care of myself" Rocky said. She crossed her arms. Gunther smirked. "Yeah well I just wanted to look out for a friend" He said innocently. "Where did you get the idea that we are or were ever friends" said Rocky, pointing to the two of them, she started to walk towards her own locker, but he didn't drop the subject.

"Uh.. I'll guess I'll see you in English Rock.." Cece called back to her. Getting no response. "And I'm alone" said the redhead silenty walking away.

"Come on! You can't ignore me forever Rocky" whined Gunther. Her attention stayed on getting her books, but she gladly spoke up.

"Sure I can, I've been doing it since first grade" murmured Rocky, barely audible, slamming her locker shut. Her hands full of books. Gunther reached out and took a few books from her stack even though Rocky couldn't stand him, but that didn't mean a bit of help wasn't appreciated.

"Can't we just talk about why you hate me?" Gunther said cutting in front of her. Rocky was seriously getting pissed off by him now.

"What has changed since we met? Beside you getting seriously popular?" The brunette said, taking her books back and walking right past him. "You still haven't given me a reason we can't be friends!" The ignoring signs still didn't affect Gunther, and he followed her into the classroom. Rocky always sat in the back, but Gunther was new to it. All the girls were waiting at his usual spot in the front, motioning him to sit there while Rocky was slowly comprehending how they all will die from too much ego. A few steps the blonde took before looking back at his frenemy. She had no interest in him whatsoever. Gunther backed up and parked himself next to her.

_No reaction, but for a brief moment, he swore that she smiled._

The teacher clapped her hands trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we have some more bad news that was just aired" Mrs. Wuu announced turning on the monitor above her.

_And tragically,_

_The young boy about 6 years old had gone missing on Monday morning on October 31 2001, no trace was found for years. But last week, Investigators traced his remains back to the crick near the sledding hill. He was predicted to be drowned by someone with delicate hands. His parents say that he was last seen playing with a little girl a year younger than him, but since then, the residence only witness had moved away. The research took time during the course of the years, trying to figure out what and who caused this. No assault, no grudges, and they lived in the safest part of the neighborhood…._

_"The really strange thing is, the girl who was with him was never seen again either, but had been reported alive and going to John Hugh's High" the distressed mother explained before bursting out into tears. "If only my dear little baby had that kind of luck!"_

_More about this story will be given when any information possessed by one of you, please report to Channel 5 News at 7. _

Mrs. Wuu turned off the TV. The class was in a riot, they have been blabbing about this for 2 years.

"Again? This is the 3rd reported death this week! And they happened years ago! Who could get away with this for so long? What kind of sick person would do this?" Gunther whispered to Rocky. Her grip on her pen tensed up, as she closed her eyes really tight, trying to forget… those _sick _people.

"Maybe, they are just going through a rough time, they could never help it!" Rocky replied in a whiny tone.

"That little girl is going to our school! How come she hasn't spoken up or revealed herself yet?"

"Maybe the memory is too hard for her to relive" Rocky solemnly spoke, focusing on her paper.

"Sure, but I wouldn't want to be those people"

"I suppose but-"

"But nothing, I can't stand people like that"

"Do you want to sit here alone because I have no problem sitting in a different class"

"I'm sorry! Sorry Rocky..."

"It's fine.."

"Its just.. Why don't you think they caught this person yet?"

"Maybe… Hmm. Maybe, nobody suspects them, or they just leave no fingerprints behind. Nothing will ever uncovered or solved" Trailed of Rocky.

"Nothing…."

Rocky felt someone elses thoughts in her head, they sounded higher than her voice, almost like a five year old.. Repeating two words that weren't hers.

_I'm Innocent _

_I'm Innocent_

_I'm Innocent_

_I'm Innocent_

_I'm not innocent..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to wrap up this chappie! How was it?<strong>

**1: What does Rocky mean?**

**2: What does she have against Gunther?**

**3: Where did CeCe disappear to?**

**4: Are you getting as suspicious as I am?**


End file.
